Juego de Niños
by LuisaMontalvoM
Summary: Sonreía con aire socarrón ya que él conocía muy bien a su novia... ¿O no?


_Hi, Mina-san! Hace mucho que no publico pero este fic lo tengo escribo hace mil años y esta inspirado en uno de mis juegos favoritos para el celular, vamos a ver si adivinan =^.^=_

 _Esperare con muchas ansias sus Reviews :3_

 _Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto -. All rigths reseved._

 _Mata-ne, besos de gatito-nya_

 _Lulú-chan ;9_

 **Juego de Niños**

Un hombre rubio de aproximadamente 27 años de ojos azules, tanto como podía ser el cielo en un día soleado, miraba el reloj de su oficina con desesperación y angustia, no podía esperar a que se hicieran las 4 de la tarde para que al fin pueda ir a la oficina postal. Golpeaba el lapicero con ansiedad contra su escritorio, sin embargo, mientras más lo hacía parecía que cada vez el reloj, que le había regalado su madre pegado a la pared blanca junto a su librero, iba más lento.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Argh! – dijo para sí mismo - ¿qué me sucede? – se le escapo el grito mientras con sus manos iba despeinando su cabello por la desesperación.

\- Mjum… - carraspeo la garganta el que acababa de entrar – no lo sé Naruto, dime tu qué te pasa.

\- ¡Shikamaru! Casi me matas del susto. - respondió el rubio después de haber dado un salto que por poco choca con el techo.

\- Pf… jaja, es tan divertido verte así. Supongo que todo este lio es porque sigues sin recibir cartas. - se burló el azabache quien estaba fumando un cigarro, a decir verdad, era el segundo - ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿tres semanas? No, ya un mes si no fallan mis cálculos.

Naruto lo miro incrédulo, hasta su amigo se había dado cuenta, pero era tan cierto lo que decía ya que no había recibido nada, ni una sola carta de su prometida desde hace ya un mes. Hace 4 meses que él se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo a seis horas de la ciudad donde él vivía, se había tenido que mudar para allá temporalmente dejando todo en casa. Sin embargo, cada viernes, absolutamente todos, Hinata le había escrito una carta donde describía como le había ido durante la semana y que había estado haciendo. Tuvieron que hacerlo de esa forma ya que el pueblo donde ahora estaba no entraba ni un cacho de señal ni internet, estaba incomunicado prácticamente y no podía ubicar a su futura esposa de ninguna forma. Shikamaru estaba viendo cómo se iba formando un aura negra alrededor de su amigo.

\- Naruto… - volvió a irrumpir en sus pensamientos el Nara – creo que, si acabas el trabajo del fin de semana esta noche, podría cubrirte y negociar con Kakashi el dejarte libre este fin de semana, bueno si quieres. - dijo despreocupado rascándose la cabeza por detrás.

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron con esperanza, talvez tendría que amanecerse, pero su esfuerzo traería su recompensa. Mañana mismo estaría partiendo rumbo a la ciudad para por fin averiguar que le había sucedido a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

El rubio se paró para estirarse un poco, abrazo a Shikamaru y se decidió a terminar todo.

/CDE/

Iba en su Audi por la carretera, aunque estaba muy cansado por haberse desvelado pero muy atento a lo que tenía delante. Venia pensando en todo lo que había pasado los últimos tres años.

Había regresado a su ciudad natal luego de 5 años estudiando en Alemania, para lo cual se había esforzado mucho para ganarse una beca para estudiar allá Ingeniería. En contra de lo que todos pensaban y esperaban, él lo consiguió; en todo ese tiempo que paso, estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche muchas veces sin comer todo el día y pasar horas de horas en la biblioteca, la única que lo apoyo en todo ese tiempo, que confió en que él podía, siempre estuvo ahí y siempre creyó que lograría su meta de ser el mejor ingeniero fue su única, tierna y dulce amiga Hinata.

Suspiro.

Ella, la ojiperla, caminaba siempre tras de él admirándolo y alentándolo siempre desde el silencio.

\- Gambate kudasai, Na… na… Naruto-kun. - resonaron los recuerdos en los oídos del rubio.

Hinata caminaba tras de él, tan tras de él que nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella. No fue hasta el momento en que casi la pierde por una estúpida idea suya de que ella amaba al chico nuevo del barrio. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la amaba.

\- Si te rindes tan fácil al amor de Hinata ¿por qué no lo haces también a tu sueño de ser el mejor ingeniero? – le dijo Shikamaru para hacerlo entrar en razón. Fue ahí cuando decidió luchar por recuperar su amor y sin querer perder más tiempo a los 5 meses de enamorados le pidió ser su esposa.

Sin embargo, hace 4 meses le surgió un nuevo proyecto en un pueblo a seis horas de su ciudad, donde el único método de comunicación eran las cartas.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras paso la mano por su cara hasta por los pelos, estaba cansado, tenía sueño, pero no se podía dormir.

Jamás imagino una situación similar en su vida, dejar el trabajo para ir a buscar a su prometida que había desaparecido. Sí que le quedaba un largo fin de semana…

/CDE/

El rubio llego al gran y elegante edificio, estaciono y bajo del auto, le dio las llaves al ballet parking para dirigirse a la entrada. El portero lo saludo amablemente y lo dejo pasar sin más ya que no era la primera vez que lo veía ir al departamento de Hinata.

Subió al ascensor, pulso el botón 8 y se propuso a esperar desesperadamente en dirección al piso que daba al apartamento de la Hyuga. Cuando llego se acercó al tapete de "Bienvenidos" que tenía frente a la puerta, lo levanto para encontrarse con el piso de madera y dentro de un pequeño agujero metió su dedo chocar con algo duro, sonrió al instante ya que había dado con lo que andaba buscando. Saco una llave de ese agujero con aire socarrón ya que él conocía muy bien a su novia y recordaba muy bien todas las veces que ella se había olvidado la llave y tenía que ir a rescatarla.

\- ¡Yoshi! – el ojiazul se dispuso a abrir la puerta que impedía que se encontrara con su amada - ¡Tadaima! Hi… na… ¿ta? – grito al entrar, pero sin respuesta, se dispuso a entrar al hogar; todo estaba en su sitio y muy limpio como siempre Hinata había mantenido su departamento. En tanto se adentraba, un olor a estofado se hacía más fuerte en su nariz. ¡Ah! El riquísimo estofado de Hinata… el rubio corrió para la cocina pensando encontrarla ahí, pero encontró simplemente una olla solitaria que alguien había olvidado encendida. Naruto se acercó y apago la hornilla, acto seguido se apoyó en el repostero mientras con una mano se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Hinata ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? – dijo casi en un suspiro.

Luego de asegurarse que ella no se encontrara en el apartamento pensó en que probablemente la ojiperla tuvo una emergencia en su despacho así que se dirigió para allá.

/CDE/

\- Buenas tardes, señor Uzumaki, que sorpresa verlo. - saludo una rubia de cola que estaba en la recepción de aquel edificio al que acababa de entrar, le extraño el saludo así que se fijó en su reloj de muñeca el que marcaba las 12 del mediodía. ¡Rayos! Ya había pasado la mitad de su día libre buscando a Hinata sin frutos. Naruto llevo su mano al entre cejo para frotárselo, al parecer le molestaba los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto así que se los quito.

\- Buenas tardes Ino, ¿ha venido Hinata por aquí?

La rubia tomo una postura rígida y un poco nerviosa, eso alarmó a Naruto.

\- La Señorita Hyuga no ha venido hoy, ayer simplemente salió a penas acabo su horario de trabajo. Últimamente la noto muy distraída y…

\- Gracias. - ni siquiera dejo terminar de hablar a la rubia, tenía que salir rápidamente de ese lugar, no quería que nadie note cuan mal se sentía. Sus sentimientos todos juntos eran un vómito, pero sobretodo sabor a culpabilidad se imaginó el peor de los escenarios, Hinata todo este tiempo pudo estarla pasando muy mal y él no estuvo ahí para apoyarla. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Al salir del edificio sintió un punzo intenso en las cienes y le atino una patada con todas sus fuerzas al poste más cercano.

\- ¡Demonios! – gruño, después de la escena armada sintió en la espalda dos pares de ojos penetrantes. Le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda que le erizo, esa sensación le hizo recordar el día que le pidió la mano a Hinata; ya imaginaba a los dueños de esos ojos que lo miraban con asombro.

\- Naruto. - dijo por fin el mayor. El rubio se volteó despacio tratando de calmarse - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el trabajo hasta el próximo mes.

\- Se… se… Señor Hyuga, Neji, buenas tardes. - dijo con una leve reverencia contestando el saludo peculiar de su futuro suegro – pensé en darle una sorpresa a Hinata y vine a buscarla a su oficina.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero no está en su apartamento? – el rubio negó con la cabeza – que extraño, hoy es su día libre y Kiba la está reemplazando no tendría por qué haber venido a la oficina. - señalo Neji.

\- ¿Ya intentaste llamarla? – pregunto Hiashi.

\- No, me he olvidado el móvil en el trabajo, la verdad que no me comunico hace mucho tiempo con ella y estaba preocupado por eso vine. - respondió agachando la cabeza. Neji al instante saco su celular, marco el número y espero.

\- Me cuelga por más que insista, que extraño. Naruto será mejor que esperes en el apartamento, por si es que regresa. Yo llamare a sus amigas, no te preocupes la encontraremos.

\- Mmm… - fue la única respuesta que pudo dar Naruto, estaba muy preocupado, incluso pensó en ir a buscarla en el hospital, la estación de policías o los bomberos, pero ante la serenidad de su padre y de Neji decidió calmarse. Con los hombros gachos, ya estaba muy cansado, hizo una reverencia a los presentes de despedida, se subió a su auto y partió.

La expresión del rubio definitivamente no era la misma de siempre, todo lo que había estado pasando lo hacían sentirse un poco mal, bueno a decir verdad muy mal. Se estaciono en un parque al frente del departamento de Hinata donde se encontraba un gran monumento de algún héroe nacional, decidió bajar y sentarse en una banca; más que sentarse se desparramo en esta y tiro su cabeza para atrás con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos, el punzo en su cabeza se hizo más intenso. Escuchaba como pasaba la gente, los niños, los perros y las parejas adolescente; en general en el parque se sentía un gran bullicio y no era para menos ya que era una linda tarde del sábado. Suspiro.

\- ¡Si! Gane la batalla – grito una muchacha saltando y aplaudiendo de la emoción.

El rubio reacciono al instante. ¡Esa voz! Esa voz, esa dulce y tierna voz sonaba como un tranquilizante en su pecho, no tarde en reconocerla. Se paró de golpe para ver a la dueña de esa voz y ahí estaba ella, Hinata vestía unos jeans, sus zapatillas rojas y una polera antes era de él, pero termino regalándosela, la contemplo por unos segundos ya que parecía mentira que la estuviera viendo ahí frente suyo sumergida en su celular.

\- ¡Eh!... ¿Hinata? – se animó a llamarla, la ojiperla levanto la mirada y se encontró con la de su prometido, al parecer ella tampoco podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Los segundos pasaron y se hicieron minutos, ninguno se movía; él contemplaba como estaba parecía que no la veía hace mucho tiempo y la verdad era esa, no la veía hace un mes ya que no era lo mismo verla en fotos. Entonces, se comenzó a distorsionar su mirada, ya no la veía claro, el punzo en su cabeza era cada vez más agudo y no podía soportarlo luego todo se tornó negro.

Naruto comenzó a tomar conciencia sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, pero sabía que no estaba echado sobre el concreto sino sobre una cómoda cama, el olor del lugar donde se encontraba era al dulce perfume de lavanda de Hinata.

\- El doctor dice que colapso por el estrés, le dieron una semana de descanso en el trabajo. Pero ya paso, todo estará bien. - escucho la voz de Neji.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, frente suyo estaba una gran cómoda de madera, en la que había un espejo muy grande donde él se veía reflejado, estaba con la misma ropa del día y echado en una cama de dos plazas, recorrió con la mirada el lugar y definitivamente, aunque nunca en su vida había estado en ese lugar reconocía que debía ser el cuarto de Hinata. Luego desvió la mirada a su derecha y ahí estaba ella, parada con la misma ropa y sus ojos llorosos, se le quedo mirando unos segundos para luego acercarse a él rápidamente y abrazarlo.

\- Naruto, me diste un gran susto, perdóname esta es mi culpa, yo estuve muy distraída con un juego del teléfono y me descuide de ti. - sollozaba.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y atrajo a la ojiperla mas cerca suyo, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que dolía, pero a ella no le importo.

\- Hinata, cásate conmigo.

Hinata se separó de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos, buscaba en su mirada con curiosidad a lo que se refería y pensé mucho en su respuesta.

\- Nosotros ya estamos comprometidos, Naruto.

\- No, no me refiero. Hinata, pongamos una fecha para la boda, preparémosla y casémonos de una vez. Porque no me quiero volver a separar de ti.

Hinata abrió sus ojos muy grandes para acto seguido darle un fuerte abrazo. Neji quien había contemplado toda la escena sonrió ante la felicidad de su prima, sabía que ellos estaban madurando y aunque su prima había causado todo un lio por un simple juego de celular y por andar distraída, sabía que ella sería feliz con Naruto.


End file.
